Fireworks A GMW fourth of July fanfiction
by Writingisbeauty
Summary: Maya Hart has always loved Fireworks. The story strings the theme of Fireworks/Fourth of July with small events. This is for the GMW wikia Fourth of July contest 2015.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Fireworks**

Rating: G

Summary: Maya Hart has always loved Fireworks. The story strings the theme of Fireworks/Fourth of July with small events. GMW wiki Fourth of July contest 2015.

Authors Notes: This is an entry for the Fourth of July contest on the Girl Meets World wikia. Hope you enjoy! If you like this story, please vote. If you like this story, please vote. There will be a poll on the main page of the wiki between July 5-10 for voting.

 **Fireworks**

For almost as long as she could remember, Maya Hart loved fireworks. She loved the loud sounds they made as they exploded into the sky, and she loved the looks on people's faces as they watched the magic unfold. But mostly, she loved the pure, utter beauty. Maya loved the fact that something as simple as fire and sparks of multi-colours could captivate her in a way that almost nothing could.

Maya remembered being four, on her first real Fourth of July. She remembered watching her dad pull out a lighter, and set something aflame. Her blue eyes widened in interest, and being the pure child she was, she watched as the sky lit up with red, white, and blue. Her hands flew to her face, and she felt as if the world was about to end when they finally stopped. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, as she realized that she took the beauty for granted.

The following year, her dad allowed Maya to help light the fireworks, and she had never felt more responsible in her life. Maya picked up the debris after each and every firework had faded out. And when her eighteen year old uncle suggested that they light sparklers and stick them into the grass, she complied eagerly. Maya helped her uncle and cousins work. Katy took one look at her busy daughter, and couldn't stop laughing. Upon hearing her mother's laugh, Maya turned around to look at her, and laughed as well, until her fingers were wrapped around an entire sparkler and were burnt badly, scarring lightly for the rest of her days. Katy dipped her daughter's fingers in ice, and stayed with her until Maya longed to be outside once more.

When she was Seven, Maya spent her first Fourth of July away from home, away from her parents. Maya's father, Kermit left them a week after her sixth birthday, and Katy was very busy with work hence she didn't get much time to spend with her daughter. Instead, Maya stayed with the Matthews in Philadelphia. Riley and Maya headed outside to experience the world around them. They came across a bridge, and camped out underneath it. Maya pulled out a pad of paper, and Riley eagerly agreed to help Maya draw pictures. Riley drew princesses and princes, and Maya drew black and white pictures of her once content and happy family. As much as Maya loved staying with the Matthews, she felt a sense of longing for her family. Riley noticed the pictures and hugged Maya, as they watched the fireworks from underneath the bridge. The two girls smiled, giggled, and jumped when they were supposed to. At some point Maya saw a man staring at them, seemingly far away. As Maya took a closer look, she realized that the mystery man was her father.

"Daddy!" Maya yelled out, fill of hope. Maya pictured him running toward her, telling her that he loved and missed her, but that was nothing but a fantasy. Kermit anxiously entered his red Toyota, and vanished like a Fart in the Wind. Maya didn't tell anyone about what she saw that night; she figured that there was no use and she realized that he was never going to come back for her.

When Maya was Ten, she spent Fourth of July with the Matthews. Her mother, Katy, wanted to spend time with Maya, but she couldn't, as she needed to work a few extra shifts. Usually Maya would be angry about that, but she was in a good mood since it was Fourth of July. Whenever Fourth of July came around, there was something different in the air- something positive. The Fireworks made Maya feel hopeful- at least for one night. It was a Fourth of July barbecue, and there were many of Riley and Auggie's young cousins there. Riley's father, Cory, allowed the young kids to light some fireworks under his supervision. Maya pulled her golden locks into a loose ponytail, and watched in awe as the children around her ran around her, waving lots of different Fireworks. Maya grinned as she watched Cory light up bigger ones, most children jumped and some even cornered away, but Maya was different. She waited patiently and excitedly for the next firework to go off. Maya glanced around, and watched some of the kids bonding with their parents and siblings. Maya stood there, watching these strangers bond with one another. It was a beautiful sight for her, and she hoped that one day she could have a close family like that. Maya felt a presence beside her; she turned to see that it was Riley.

"Whatcha doing?" Riley questioned with her usual bubbly demeanor.

Maya shook her head. "Oh nothing, just admiring the view," she said with a feigned chuckle. Maya glanced over to Cory and Topanga, who looked very much in love. Maya turned to face Riley, and smiled softly. "One day I wish I could have a family like your one Riles."

"But you do! You're my sister from another mister," Riley said, smiling over at Maya.

"Really?" Maya questioned, pleasantly surprised that Riley thought of her as a sister.

Riley nodded her head. "Of course! And your Mommy loves you, don't forget that." Riley smiled at Maya, and with that smile Maya realized that everything was going to be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: Fireworks**_

Rating: PG

Summary Maya Hart has always loved Fireworks. The story strings the theme of Fireworks/Fourth of July with small events. GMW wiki Fourth of July contest 2015.

Authors Notes: This is an entry for the Fourth of July contest on the Girl Meets World wikia. Hope you enjoy! If you like this story, please vote. There will be a poll on the main page of the wiki between July 18-July 23.

 **Fireworks- Chapter 2**

Maya Hart still hadn't given up on her family. Maya knew that her father had left her and her mother, but Maya was also convinced that she could somehow get him to return. Maya knew how ignorant she sounded, but with the help of the Matthews, she believed that it was a possible outcome.

When Maya was 11, she spent Fourth of July with the Matthews. It was a rather boring Fourth of July, and Maya found herself not as excited about Fourth of July as she used to be. Maya had a fun time with Riley, but there were so many distracting thoughts flashing around in her head. Sure, she had hope about her family reuniting, but Maya Hart was not a fool. As she watched the fireworks, she wondered why her father had been gone for so long. When Kermit left his family, he said that he was merely taking a 'short break', but that was five years prior, and he still wasn't back. Maya could tell that she hadn't been told the full story. These thoughts prompted Maya to ask her mother why her father left, and if he was ever going to come back. Katy told her daughter that she had done something stupid to make her father leave, and that it wasn't Maya's fault at all. Katy also said that Kermit probably wouldn't come back for them both. Katy further on explained that if he did come back, he'd probably come for Maya only. Maya's heart was broken. Her idea of them being a picture perfect family was ruined. Still though, it didn't take away the yearning for a family. It merely made her more closed off and less hopeful.

When Maya was 12, she was going to spend Fourth of July with the Matthews. She and Riley had a minor argument, so she no longer wanted to spend Fourth of July with Riley's family. Arguing with Riley was a new concept for Maya. Maya and Riley hardly ever argued, so when they did argue, they weren't sure on how to handle the situation. Maya spent Fourth of July on the beach for a school Fourth of July party. Maya was joined with a bunch of her classmates that she hardly knew. All of these people loved her. They thought that Maya was interesting, cool, beautiful, and funny. But Maya wasn't friends with any of these people, and she ended up feeling guilty for not making amends with Riley. Maya sunk deep into the sand and watched as Fireworks exploded into the night, and she basked in the beautiful familiarity of Fireworks.

The next year approached quickly, and this particular Fourth of July wasn't easy for Maya. Initially, Fourth of July went amazingly for Maya. Maya and Katy spent the day of Fourth of July with the Matthews at Cory's house in Philadelphia. Maya was excited because she couldn't remember the last time she had spent a Fourth of July with Katy. Topanga Matthews had gotten Cory to organize the fireworks. Some were mildly annoyed that the Fireworks weren't entirely visible, since they exploded during day time, but Maya thought that they were still beautiful. Mostly because the whole time Riley was laughing and having fun with her parents, completely oblivious to the world around her. Maya wished she had a family unit like that, but she didn't want to hope because she didn't want to be disappointed when things didn't go how she wanted them to go. Maya went by her motto 'Hope is for suckers'. Deep down, Maya didn't believe that motto, but it was something she often told herself to keep her strong. The words 'happy Fourth of July' flew across the sky and Maya couldn't help but smile. Moments like these were the ones that she treasured the most. They were simple moments, and yet, she treasured them. Back in New York, Maya decided to try and track her father down. Maya knew that her parents probably weren't going to get back together, but she wanted to at least see him again. Maya saw how close Riley and Cory were, and she started to hope that maybe, just maybe, she could have a close bond like that with Kermit. Maya started of hopeful, but ended up being devastated when she found out that her father had a whole new family. Maya cried for hours and hours, until she felt that she couldn't cry anymore. Maya felt incredibly unworthy and vulnerable. Maya wondered why Kermit was able to be a dad with his new kids, but not be a dad to her. And later, when she found out that her mother knew about this for almost two years, she sat on the roof of her apartment and watched the Fireworks from the local Fourth of July event, instead of spending time with Katy. Maya wished that it was her father and his new family exploding with each poof of colour. But then, she decided that she no longer wished that, because that way, they would all be together anyway, and she would have lost again. After that day, Fourth of July was one of her most dreaded holidays.

* * *

 **(Dream).**

On a car ride with Katy, the two got into another argument over the Kermit situation.

Maya rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe that you didn't tell me," Maya shook her head with a disappointed manner.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to see you get hurt," Katy said.

"Are you kidding me?" Maya spat out. "I find out about his new family from Google. It would have been nicer if I heard it from my own mother." Maya said, the acid heavily in laced in her smooth but deep voice.

By the end of the argument, Katy was driving sullenly and Maya had her arms crossed over her chest stubbornly and stared out the window. Maya was moments away from apologizing, and that she understood why she would keep it a secret, when the tire exploded and they went careening of the road.

Maya woke up to Katy sobbing. Katy was trying to get Maya out of the car, but her seatbelt wouldn't budge.

Maya couldn't find the words to say, but if she would, she would have said. "I'm sorry mom, I love you and I forgive you." Maya sat on her seat, watching the sparks from the car turn into a multi-coloured mess of fire and beauty. It was as if it was a type of Firework.

* * *

"Maya?" Maya's eyes slowly flickered open, and she saw Katy standing next to her bed. Maya frantically glanced around her bedroom.

"What happened?" Maya questioned hazily.

Katy looked over at her daughter with a concerned expression. "You were a bit upset last night after what happened with Kermit. Are you alright? You were tossing and turning all night."

Maya sighed with relief. "Oh, I'm okay. I just had a really scary dream before." Katy sat down on Maya's bed, and Maya hugged her mother. Although she wasn't happy that her mother kept the truth from her, she realized that life was short and that she couldn't take anything for granted.


End file.
